


king

by kronotriga



Series: she keeps me warm [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexuality Spectrum, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga
Summary: Atsumu reaches to cup her face, softly digging fingers right behind her jawbone in such a way that makes Kiyoomi gasp and her eyelids flutter at the electrifying pulse of arousal. "What can I give you?”"Want you inside," Kiyoomi blurts honestly, unashamed and increasingly desperate with every touch.Atsumu strokes her jaw again and Kiyoomi can feel her breath coming shorter in pants. She needs Atsumu now. "Tongue, fingers, dildo?""Everything."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: she keeps me warm [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	king

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommended [listening](https://youtu.be/k_kQAn9vBI4)  
> I’ve been obsessed with this music video ever since it came out, it’s so cute and a visual delight!! apologies for associating it with lesbian smut, I guess :^) but I also hope more folks get to enjoy the viewing experience for the first time!
> 
> I realize it seems very contradictory considering it’s the title but please ignore gendered connotations of the word ‘king’ here (and ‘queen’ in the lyrics), I just wanted to capture the mood of the song with the same name through atsumu’s pov in her eagerness to give kiyoomi everyone she wants

Kiyoomi comes to consciousness with the dual sensation of warm pressure cradling the back of her head and short nails scratching gently up and down the nape of her neck. All ten of Atsumu’s fingers, and she doesn’t want them to leave her skin for even a moment, _ever_ , if she can help it moving forward. 

Careful not to dislodge the touch, Kiyoomi exhales deeply with a blissful sigh, breath fanning out across the slope of Atsumu’s breast in front of her. Her girlfriend’s blunt nails dig down harder into her neck, sending a pleasant tingling racing down her spine and making her shiver slightly.

“Sleep well?” Kiyoomi loves the rasp in Atsumu’s voice and the hand that moves up to card into her hair as well, giving her a proper head massage.

“Mmmm,” Kiyoomi groans out in affirmative. “Had the best pillow of my life to sleep on.”

The laugh in Atsumu’s ribcage bounces her slightly and she smushes her face back down into Atsumu’s chest, inhaling her warm, sleep-sweat scent. She never wants to leave the cradle of Atsumu’s arms, unless it’s to be between those plush legs again. God, her mouth is already watering at just the thought of it, Atsumu likely still damp. But there are also Atsumu’s generous breasts to still consider, too, and what a feast they present spread before Kiyoomi when she lifts herself up, torn between which rosy nipple to suck first. Both pebble even more in the chill of the room and under Kiyoomi's hungry gaze. 

"Whatcha doin', Omi?" Atsumu's voice breaks her out of her reverie. Her lips curl up and Kiyoomi can already hear the teasing. "D’you think I'm hot?"

But Kiyoomi is far from ruffled or embarrassed, especially when it comes to Atsumu, ridiculous bedhead and all. "You're a fucking banquet I want to devour."

Atsumu throws her head back into the pillow with a guffaw, throwing her chest into rhythmic jiggles, and Kiyoomi's self-control snaps.

She leans forward to press Atsumu's wrists above her head onto the pillow and pushes herself up to straddle her stomach, soft skin burning beneath her. Kiyoomi mindlessly grinds slowly against the firmness of Atsumu's abs, already wet with the arousal buzzing in her veins, and she palms both of those heaving breasts. Kiyoomi could almost cry, they're so plush and practically spill out of her hands.

Atsumu meets her next grind with a buck up of her own hips and a badly choked back whimper in her throat. So Kiyoomi leans down to suck on her neck again to coax that golden voice out, the way she loves it best, honey and brash and _loud_.

Doing so, however, shifts more of her considerable weight onto her girlfriend's abdomen and Atsumu grunts beneath her more in discomfort than pleasure.

"Babe, you're pressing too hard onto my bladder."

Kiyoomi guiltily lifts herself off but Atsumu chases her with a filthy kiss before she can get too far, making her moan at the sharp suck on her tongue that makes her clench around nothing. 

Atsumu nips at her lips playfully before pulling back to catch her gaze. "How 'bout gettin' under me for a change?"

 _Yes, definitely, right now, please_ —

"Easy, Omi, there's no rush," Atsumu soothes with her hands on Kiyoomi’s hips and gently flips their positions to hover over her. Fuck, had she really said that out loud?

Atsumu is a vision holding herself up over Kiyoomi, shining with a light sheen of sweat in the twilight autumn air. Oh, she never shut the curtains in her room but can’t be bothered to now, just flipping the switch on her nightlight to bathe Atsumu in even more of a golden glow. 

Atsumu reaches to cup her face, softly digging fingers right behind her jawbone in such a way that makes Kiyoomi gasp and her eyelids flutter at the electrifying pulse of arousal. "What can I give you?”

"Want you inside," Kiyoomi blurts honestly, unashamed and increasingly desperate with every touch. 

Atsumu strokes her jaw again and Kiyoomi can feel her breath coming shorter in pants. She needs Atsumu _now_. "Tongue, fingers, dildo?"

"Everything."

* * *

God, Kiyoomi really _is_ insatiable; they haven't even been awake for five minutes yet. But Atsumu has no issue giving her hitter everything she wants on the court; surely in bed can’t be too different.

Atsumu had never really given much thought to any genitalia, other than her own in the vaguest sense possible when getting off. She’s gotten used to tuning most of the unnecessary imagery out, difficult as it is in a world constantly exposing everyone to sex. And of course she’s biased because she’s in love with her girlfriend, but as she slides down Kiyoomi’s long torso while pausing to kiss every mole along the way and nuzzle into the coarse trail of hair leading to her destination she comes to accept a simple truth: Kiyoomi’s pussy is gorgeous.

Atsumu doesn’t know what, exactly, Kiyoomi thinks of hers but _this_ — well, it might just be the singular greatest moment of her life so far, tracing Kiyoomi’s labia with her eyes and curious fingers. She briefly hopes that the callouses even on the pads of her fingertips aren’t too rough and off-putting but those fears quickly vanish when Kiyoomi’s hips buck upwards, greedy for more sensation. Who is Atsumu to deny her? 

There’s just so much to take in that Atsumu is almost overwhelmed but she just can’t stop touching Kiyoomi. Hot, wet, and Atsumu can _feel_ Kiyoomi’s blood rushing through her veins under sensitive skin. Can see that physical evidence in the red of the swollen, flushed lips and her erect clit, shiny and pink, already pushed out of its hood into the open air. Begging for attention Atsumu is only too happy to provide.

Atsumu pulls her index finger into her mouth, laves her tongue over it quickly to coat it, and then rubs it against the tip of Kiyoomi’s clit, entirely unprepared for the way her girlfriend moans gravelly at even that small touch. And Atsumu is hungry for Kiyoomi, to draw more sound and pleasure from her, so she doesn’t worry about her lack of technique and just goes with instinct as she leans forward to wrap her lips around both Kiyoomi’s clit and her own finger that maintains its pressure.

No wonder Kiyoomi had enthusiastically eaten her out twice and even offered a third time yesterday. Or was that earlier today? Atsumu isn’t sure of anything anymore other than acknowledging to herself that she’s already addicted to the hot taste of Kiyoomi, and she’s not even tasted her yet where she’s wettest and spilling slick against her chin.

Atsumu removes her finger to slide down over Kiyoomi’s entrance and braces a bent arm over Kiyoomi’s abs to hold her hips down before she suckles harder on her clit, suspecting she would buck her off otherwise. Her suspicion proves correct when Kiyoomi involuntarily thrashes, or would if she weren’t held down, and her upper body still comes up off the bed with the strength of her core muscles that tremble fiercely under Atsumu’s arm before she flops back down with a loud gasp. Atsumu mentally congratulates herself for at least holding her own against the strongest vibration setting of Kiyoomi’s suction toy in getting the same reaction out of her girlfriend.

Trusting that Kiyoomi would let her know if it were too much, Atsumu eases her finger into her and gasps herself against Kiyoomi’s clit at the relative ease with which she’s able to slide in. Atsumu is able to get her entire finger into her, not that she’s exactly surprised since Kiyoomi can take that dildo, but it’s so different to experience only a greedy clutch around her finger instead of resistance. Well, as long as she can handle it Atsumu is eager to give Kiyoomi everything she wants.

She might as well get a better taste now and licks over Kiyoomi’s entrance that flutters against the wet muscle. Encouraged, she keeps her nose pressed as close to Kiyoomi’s clit as possible and points her tongue to edge into Kiyoomi alongside her finger, feeling the unreal clench of rubbery tissue around both. _Fuck_ , she’s actually inside Kiyoomi. Her heart gives a jolt as her body trembles with arousal and emotion, realizing she’s closer to Kiyoomi than anyone else has ever been.

Kiyoomi’s plaintive cry at Atsumu’s stillness reminds her of the task at hand and she licks deeper while thrusting her finger tentatively. 

When her girlfriend’s long fingers reach down to grip her hair Atsumu realizes she’s definitely been subconsciously holding back and is proven correct as Kiyoomi tugs insistently, gently but firmly. “‘Tsumu,” she pants, “ _more_.”

So Atsumu eagerly sucks her clit back into her mouth and slides two more fingers into Kiyoomi without issue, hearing only a pleased moan in response. Atsumu is not as confident as her girlfriend was in locating that spot that made her see stars but she sets her wide fingers to thrusting a little harder and spreading them at their deepest inside. 

Kiyoomi has more stamina than Atsumu had expected, though, because she keeps trying to lift her hips to meet Atsumu’s thrusts even after a few minutes. She must be ready for more and Atsumu would be lying if she said she wasn’t desperate herself to watch that thick dildo sink into Kiyoomi. But after removing her fingers she indulges in one last selfish want of her own, opening her mouth in the shape of Kiyoomi’s name against her fluttering entrance and dipping her tongue in again for an obvious slurp that makes Kiyoomi pull tightly on her hair with a breathy gasp. 

" _Now_ , Atsumu,” she growls out and Atsumu rushes to comply, spotting the indigo of the dildo under a corner of Kiyoomi’s soft sheets, completely forgotten when they’d fallen asleep. 

“D’you have lube?”

Kiyoomi fixes her with what could politely be called a glare but the effect is lost on Atsumu who is memorizing the utterly debauched way her girlfriend looks: red all over, wet with sweat and slick, and legs spread for her. “I love you, ‘Tsumu, but you should know I literally do not need lube right now.”

Right. But Atsumu still runs one hand over Kiyoomi’s vulva for good measure to collect that delectable wetness and spreads it over as much of the dildo as she can. Hmm, and no reason to not rub the dildo over Kiyoomi’s entrance itself she thinks as she kneels up, mourning the loss of Kiyoomi’s hold on her hair, and pulls a long leg over her own wide hip to open Kiyoomi up beautifully. 

Keeping one arm wrapped around Kiyoomi’s leg she rubs the surprisingly squishy dildo up and down over Kiyoomi to coat it even more in the abundant slick from the source, then pushes the bulbous head to Kiyoomi’s entrance and watches mesmerized as it opens beneath the pressure. 

Kiyoomi inhales sharply, entire body trembling, but the toy sinks easily into her from her preparation and the angle until the entire length is inside and Atsumu has to shift her hold around it to grip the flared base. 

“ _Please_ , ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi whimpers, eyes glassy when Atsumu looks back at her face, and she doesn’t need to be told twice.

Maybe if it was herself Atsumu might be embarrassed at the squelching sound that ensues when she pulls the dildo almost all the way out but Kiyoomi is too far gone to care, focused solely on her pleasure and gripping her own sheets for dear life.

Atsumu makes sure she has Kiyoomi’s attention and that the hungry gaze has cleared a bit before she promises, “I'll treat you like the one and only.” Kiyoomi’s eyes soften and only then does she push the dildo back in, still careful but no longer worried about what Kiyoomi can handle. After all, Kiyoomi knows her body better than anyone and is the strongest person she knows.

Whatever Kiyoomi may have tried to verbalize in response becomes a garbled moan in her throat and Atsumu loves it, loves getting to be the sole reason for Kiyoomi’s pleasure and loss of composure. 

With the change of position Atsumu can no longer hold Kiyoomi’s hips down as before against the bed but now she can instead enjoy the long line of her girlfriend’s sinuous body thrusting up to meet the pumps of the dildo into her. Atsumu may not have Kiyoomi’s amazing flexible wrists but she is still a renown server and spiker in her own right so she puts more muscle into her pistoning movement, elbow tucked closer to her body, and Kiyoomi actually shouts out. 

Atsumu makes note of the angle and tries to keep it consistent with every thrust, aided by Kiyoomi’s own desperation and surprising sense of rhythm despite the way she’s trembling uncontrollably. Atsumu’s pride is wounded slightly by her tiring arm when Kiyoomi still seems to be going strong but she _needs_ to make Kiyoomi come so she pulls the dildo out again until only the head remains inside and leans down to suck on Kiyoomi’s clit. That finally does the trick and Kiyoomi groans through her release, still twitching up towards Atsumu, who pushes the dildo back in.

When Kiyoomi’s hips start sagging, Atsumu lets go of the dildo, relieved it stays inside, and strokes her wet hand over the overworked muscles of Kiyoomi’s abs that jump under her fingers. 

“Shh, just relax, baby.”

Kiyoomi manages a weak tip of her chin and Atsumu lowers her leg from its now lax grip around her hip, arranging Kiyoomi’s limbs more comfortably as she removes herself from between them. Kiyoomi inhales deeply and reaches out for Atsumu but she’s struck once again with a burst of inspiration. 

From her seat next to her Atsumu gently pulls the dildo out and she catches Kiyoomi’s eye with a smirk before purposefully sucking the head into her mouth. The taste of the rubbery silicone beneath is far inferior to Kiyoomi’s come but it’s worth it to revel in Kiyoomi’s wide eyes and completely caught off guard expression.

Then Kiyoomi laughs gleefully, exhausted but happy, and Atsumu drops the dildo somewhere on the bed to cuddle closer, smooching Kiyoomi and laughing herself against her lips. They’ll have to clean up and eat (what time even is it?) but for now Atsumu rolls onto her back to hold Kiyoomi in her arms again, where she’s meant to be.

* * *

Kiyoomi makes sure to wrap her own scarf around Atsumu’s neck when she insists on going out to the corner store to pick up more snacks. It may be a lost cause anyway since the state of Atsumu’s hair paints a clear picture of her having spent considerable time recently sweating on her back but Kiyoomi at least tries to cover the blooming hickies on Atsumu’s neck and can only hope a different cashier is on shift.

She’s just emerging from a quick shower in fresh lounge clothes when Atsumu returns, pink cheeks and bright smile as welcome as they were this morning. Atsumu hooks an arm over Kiyoomi’s hip to press her face into her neck with a sweet kiss and Kiyoomi thinks it may be time to consolidate all their belongings into one apartment.

“Gotchu more ice cream,” Atsumu says as she parts with a lick up Kiyoomi’s jaw that makes her giggle, heading to the kitchen to put it in the freezer.

“What else was so important to go out to get?” Kiyoomi tries to surreptitiously peek into the plastic bag on the kitchen island while Atsumu’s back is turned but her girlfriend whips back around with mischief in her eyes.

Atsumu reaches into the bag and pulls out four cans of canned pineapple that she arranges into two stacks, challenging Kiyoomi to comment.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi says slowly while trying not to break into a fond smile and utterly failing, falling directly into her trap, “you know pineapple is only supposed to improve the taste of _semen_ , right?”

“‘Course I know!” Atsumu boasts. “I looked it up. Anyway, pineapple has tons of healthy properties and you should really be eating better after all this ice cream—”

“Just pass me the can opener.”

Atsumu dutifully passes it over to Kiyoomi and busies herself getting out the bowls and forks while Kiyoomi opens one can. The syrupy and slightly astringent scent isn’t bad but Kiyoomi has no problem indulging Atsumu’s joke, and it can’t hurt anyway.

She stabs a chunk straight from the can and chews consideringly as Atsumu watches with eyes crinkled in happiness. Kiyoomi wants to see that expression every day for the rest of her life.

Placing the fork into her designated bowl she reaches out for her girlfriend who is already walking around the kitchen island into her arms. Their kiss is sweet and sharp and Kiyoomi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Neither of them leave Kiyoomi’s apartment again for the rest of the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> probably tmi but I want to make clear that I only write about sex toys I actually own and can vouch for; if anyone over 18 is interested in purchasing any that I mention in this/other works of mine please buy from a reputable site bc your body and health are important!! here are some trustworthy sites (apologies the links are US-centric): [lovehoney](https://www.lovehoney.com/), [shevibe](https://shevibe.com/), [spectrumboutique](https://spectrumboutique.com/), [wetforher](https://www.wetforher.com/), [rodeoh](https://rodeoh.com/) (also, some of these sites are better about inclusive language and gender expression than others, unfortunately)
> 
> I am no expert but please stick to silicone (with water-based lube) and body-safe materials, NEVER insert cheap plastic or unknown/porous materials into your body. and I would be remiss to not mention ethical queer porn sites (which, of course, you must pay for), of which I highly recommend [crashpad](https://crashpadseries.com/) for its wide range of sexuality/gender expression, body type representation, and excellent filter system
> 
> that being said, this is the [dildo](https://shevibe.com/real-nude-helio-silicone-suction-cup-dildo-by-blush-novelties-indigo/) in question (the same one as in part 8)  
> atsumu is understandably a bit apprehensive about the girth as a beginner to penetration but this is kiyoomi's toy and she has lots of experience with it. personally I generally dislike anything too phallic/realistic but this toy skirts that discomfort and the squishiness of the material is a huge point in its favor
> 
> and MANY thanks to kobraboii for the [pineapple inspiration](https://twitter.com/kobraboii/status/1359154213905956872) and permission to include!!!
> 
> fresh pineapple is actually pretty hard to get and is generally ridiculously expensive in Japan bc it’s mostly imported (other than some domestic pineapple from Okinawa and the southern tip of Japan), and it is also a summer fruit while it’s early autumn in this series. BUT the idea was so hilarious I wanted atsumu to be sweet and considerate in picking up canned pineapple for her and omi :^)
> 
> feel free to follow the writing process on my [side twit](https://twitter.com/kronopriv)


End file.
